El tigre y el conejo
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito es un lindo conejo blanco que se ve capturado en la trampa de un humano poco después de haber salido de su madriguera pero se sorprenderá al tener la ayuda de nadie más y nadie menos que el depredador de esos bosques


table class="color" style="word-wrap: break-word; margin: 0px auto; font-size: 11.2px; line-height: 1.8em; table-layout: fixed; width: 686px; color: #800005; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
tr style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
td style="word-wrap: break-word;" /td  
/tr  
tr style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
td style="word-wrap: break-word;"span style="word-wrap: break-word; color: blue;"span style="word-wrap: break-word; color: blue;"Era una apacible mañana en el bosque, cada animal había salido a hacer lo suyo y como en cada época del año, había unas crías, una camada de conejos había salido, lindos y mullidos conejos de diversos colores, algunos eran negros otros moteados pero el más hermoso de todos era el que había nacido de un hermoso blanco armiño, la madre protegía bien a sus conejitos de que nada le pasara a todos y cada uno de ellos, quien sabe con qué fieras salvajes podrían conseguirse en el bosque y comerse a sus style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No te alejes del grupo –Profirió la madre a su cachorro blanco –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿por qué? –Pregunto agachando sus orejitas y viendo la mirada desaprobadora de su madre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Porque el bosque es peligroso y pueden lastimarte, por eso debes estar con nosotros, para que aprendas a estar alerta y protegerte –Expreso – ¿entiendes?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Si mamá –Y con eso siguió a su madre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Mientras tanto una camada de una tigresa rondaba por los bosques eran dos cachorros hermosos con marcas distintas a pesar de ser style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Mamá ¿Qué son esos? –Comentó el cachorro observando hacia unos conejos –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Son conejos hijo, no son mucho alimento apenas una botana tu déjalos, al menos de que estés demasiado hambriento no te sirven de nada –Contestó para que sus cachorros le siguieran – ¿entiendes?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Si mamá –Y con eso le siguió hasta detenerse observando al conejito blanco –Son bonitos ¿no?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿qué? –Comentó su hermana –No escuchaste a mamá, son solo una style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pero… son bonitos y más ese blanco, su piel se ve muy suave ¿no? –Expreso mirando a su hermana –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tsk, deliras hermano, anda ven mamá nos deja atrás –Con eso corrieron a seguir el paso de su madre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Las estaciones de lluvia pasaron y con ellas el crecimiento de los cachorros hasta que todos los conejos fueron expulsados de su style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Pero mamá! –Exclamo uno –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No hay peros ustedes ya son grandes deben buscar su propia madriguera no siempre van a tener que abstenerse de mis costas –Contestó ella –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Pero –La mirada de su madre hizo que todos agacharan sus orejas y se fueran de su casa – ¿A dónde vamos a vivir ahora?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No sé, pero yo buscare un lugar lejos de aquí –con eso cada hermano comenzó a caminar, en el bosque el joven blanco observo algo que lo distrajo y cada hermano se fue por su lado –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Akaito? ¿Taito? ¿Zeito? ¡Dónde están! –Preocupado comenzó a correr no podía perder a sus hermanos – ¡Mokaito! ¡Kikaito! ¡Chicos! –Comenzó a correr más y más pero nada que encontraba a sus hermanos y estaba ya lejos de la madriguera de su madre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Corriendo y corriendo escucho el crujir de las hojas, para escuchar algo metálico y un gran dolor sintió en una pata tanto que le hizo soltar un alarido había caído en una style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Qué es esto? –Intentaba abrirla pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y se aferraba cada vez más a su pata lastimándole – ¡Akaito! ¡Taito! ¡Zeito! ¡Mokaito! ¡Kikaito! ¡Kizaito! ¡Daito! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! –Exclamaba constantemente mientras intentaba liberarse y así cayó la tarde, su agudo oído capto el sonido del crujir de las hojas y miro en la dirección de donde provenía dicho ruido – ¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien allí? –Sus ojos vislumbraron unos de un zafiro muy intenso – ¡Hola! Jajá… estoy en una trampa, podría ayudarme por favor, no puedo sacar mi style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Claro conejito –Era una voz gruesa sin ser grotesca la que sus oídos captaron al salir aquel animal de su escondite noto que no era un animal cualquiera era un tigre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . .un….un….t….tigre –Sus orejas se agacharon y sentía demasiado miedo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿no me pediste ayuda? –Comentó mientras con su fuerza abría la trampa –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. .. . Si –Contestó observando su pata estaba mal herida –G… style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No hay de que –Expreso –Veo que necesitas ayuda, para que sane tu pata –Extendió su mano –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Yo…bueno….si –murmuro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tienes miedo lo huelo, pero no te comeré ya comí –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Ah…eso es bueno –Tomo la mano que le ofrecía el tigre con algo de miedo, al su pata tocar el suelo soltó un gran grito de dolor –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Eso de seguro fueron los humanos, seres despreciables –Gruño el tigre para sostener al conejo entre sus brazos –Te llevare a mi cueva hasta que te style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-… no… no quiero molestar –Habló aun nervioso, ¡Era un tigre! – "¡Me va a comer!" "¡Me va engordar y luego comer!"br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No molestas pequeño conejo –Expresó con una sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus afilados colmillos y causándole un gran nudo en el estómago al conejo –No tengo muchas style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-"y yo sé por qué" –Sus orejas seguía hacia abajo, observando esos afilados colmillos –"me va a comer soy conejo comido" "no debí alejarme de mis hermanos" "¡ni de la casa de mamá!" –Al llegar a la cueva tendió al conejo en una cama de piel de otros animales, desde ciervos, hasta osos –. . . has comido…distintos style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Soy buen cazador –Contestó –No tengo problema en hacerlo mi madre me enseño bien…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Si ya veo –Comentó –No te comerías a un conejo ¿verdad?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-El tigre solo rio –No, no estoy tan hambriento, mi madre siempre me dijo que los conejos son una simple botana y yo puedo cazar algo mejor que un conejo –Respondió mostrando un tazón con agua y una piel que hacía de trapo para limpiar la pata del conejo –Tsk como desprecio a los style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿son malos? –Pregunto –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Sí, ellos cazaron a mi padre –Contestó –y profanaron su cadáver –Gruño por ello –Su piel, sus huesos, sus garras todos lo utilizaron para sus fines…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Vaya…yo lo siento –Murmuro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No tienes por qué sentirlo, no eres un humano, solo eres un lindo conejo –Profirió lamiendo la herida de la pata –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Ah! –Se quejó le dolía aquello –No…no la lamas style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pero así sana mejor –Contestó –Ya la limpie, pero la saliva es buena…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-mh –Bajo la mirada observando como la vendaba –y ¿cómo te llamas?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Me llamo Gakupo –Pronuncio, mientras tiraba el agua usada hacia afuera y guardaba el tazón –Y tú lindo conejitobr style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Soy Kaito –Contestó –Y no soy lindo –El tigre volvió a reír –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-lo eres, eres esponjado y mullido tu piel es muy suave –Comentó acercándose al conejo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Pues tu no das tanto miedo –El tigre solo sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos –oh bueno…si das miedo…tienes unos colmillos style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Ya te dije no te comeré no tengo tanta hambre –Comento dejándose caer en su cama de pieles, para que sus orejas captaran el gruñir del estómago del conejo – ¿tienes hambre?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Sí, no he comido nada hoy –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
/-Tengo carne –Respondió –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Yo… no como carne –Murmuro –Como frutas y verduras –El tigre saco la lengua por eso –De eso me alimento de pasto y style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Bueno…espera aquí entonces –Pronunció para levantarse y tomar una canasta –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No es como si fuera a ir a ningún otro lado –Contestó –Gakupo espera –El tigre se detuvo – ¿y si otro depredador me ve? Uno style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-no te preocupes conejito, no hay nadie que esté tan loco como para entrar a mi cueva –Respondió –Al menos que quiera, morir –las últimas palabras fueron acompañada de un intenso brillo de esos ojos salvajes y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Ah… c…claro –Comentó para que el tigre se marchara dejándolo completamente solo en la cueva –"¡Sé que dice que no me va a comer pero estoy seguro que soy conejo comido!" –Miro todo el lugar por ello además de la cama de pieles tenía otro lugares decorado con lo mismo de seguro como otro lugar para acostarse, el conejo observaba todo atentamente buscando un posible escape hasta caer en cuenta que la única salida era la entrada –. . .estoy perdido… lo sé.br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Mientras tanto con el tigre, se encontraba caminando por el bosque buscando las frutas y verduras que le había dicho el conejo, trepo a los árboles consiguiendo así manzanas y peras, además de algunos mangos, también entre algunos lugares logro conseguir zanahorias tal vez eso le gustaría al conejo, sonrió haciendo memoria era el mismo conejito que había visto años atrás y que cada vez que se quedaba por el territorio que le pertenecía a su madre observaba, siempre quiso saber que tan suave era la piel de ese conejito style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Hay el destino…el destino es muy interesante –Canturreo con una sonrisa en sus labios –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-he Gakupo ¿por qué tan feliz? –Expreso un zorro observando la sonrisa del tigre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Por nada en especial –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿y la fruta? De cuando acá comes tu fruta –pregunto el zorro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Eso no te importa Dell –Expreso serió –No hagas que te style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿tu cazarme? Claro, tienes ciertos estándares y yo no soy de ellos –El tigre volvió a sonreír –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tengo estándares eso es cierto, pero no significa que no quiera tu piel como almohada, me servirá bien –Al zorro se le erizo la cola –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Bueno sabes que a esos conejos que había por el territorio de tu madre ¿se le perdió un hermano? Por allí andan gritando su nombre, al parecer era el más bonito pero más despistado de todos ¿Qué crees? Ya se lo habrán comido –El tigre se encogió de hombros –Siempre quise probar a ese style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tsk, ya no molestes Dell –Con eso regreso hacia su cueva –Hey Kaito –profirió haciendo que al conejo se le levantaran las orejas – ¿qué haces? –Enarco una ceja observándolo tirado entre las pieles casi queriéndose ocultar entre ellas –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-N…nada –Comentó –. . .solo me dio frí style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿ahora tienes hipotermia? Pero si ni te mojaste –Expreso para dejar la canasta cerca del conejo y echarse nuevamente en las pieles –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Gracias –Habló observando como el tigre cerraba los ojos –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No hay de que –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-"bueno no parece alguien malo" –Comenzó a comer observando como al parecer el tigre descansaba, se le quedo mirando casi embobado mientras comía, era un hermoso tigre, de seguro cuando estuviera en su forma animal sería un gran ejemplar de dicha especie –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Qué? –Pregunto abriendo uno de sus ojos para que el conejo se alertara y sonrojara –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Nada –Contestó nuevamente asustado –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Eres muy nervioso deberías calmarte, si quisiera comerte ya lo hubiera hecho –Murmuro volviendo a cerrar los ojos –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Ah…si….claro –Río de manera nerviosa, la noche cayo y el tigre se encontraba durmiendo profundamente sabía claramente que ningún animal que se considerase cuerdo entraría a la cueva, pero el que no podía dormir era el pequeño conejo, observaba a todos lados de los rincones oscuros y suspiraba, pues estaba acostumbrado a dormir hecho bolita sobre sus otros hermanos –"no puedo dormir" –Pensó para observar al tigre que dormía sin problema alguno –"espero no le moleste" –Se acomodó al lado del tigre –"es muy cálido" –De repente un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como la mano del tigre le tomaba de la cintura observo que aún estaba dormido y se acomodó mejor colocando la cabeza en su pecho –mh –Cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . –El tigre que se había despertado tras aquellos movimientos observo perfectamente al conejo al lado suyo –"Es demasiado tierno" –Pensó para cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse, mientras en sus labios había una sonrisa –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Esa mañana el tigre salió temprano dejando al conejo envuelto entre las mantas, apenas y el sol salía mientras los animales uno a uno daban su figura, caminaba por el denso bosque patrullando sus territorio para que ningún otro tigre fuera a hacerle competencia, dejo marca de su presencia y de que ese lugar le pertenecía y se dispuso a volver a su lugar hasta style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Hola tigrecito –Se ausculto como un ronroneo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . –No dijo nada tras aquellas palabras para observar una tigresa apoyada en un árbol –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-qué hace un tigre como tú en una selva como está –Sonrió nuevamente –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Largo de mis territorios –Gruño observándola –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿disculpa? –Enarco una ceja –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Largo de mis territorios –Recalco nuevamente –Y no me hagas style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Si sabes que estás echando a quien podría darte cría –el tigre rio –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-lo sé, no me interesa tener cachorros –Contestó siguiendo de largo –Así que largo de mis territorios a la próxima vez que te vea no lo diré –Amenazo haciendo que la tigresa le recorriera un escalofrío –Más al sur hay un tigre, si gustas puedes ir a por él y hacerlo tu pareja pero hay una tigresa con él no sé si apuestas y te toma a ti como su nueva pareja o decides arriesgarte a que yo te mate mientras te quedas en mis style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tonto, hueles bien pero eres un cretino –Expreso irritada para luego irse mientras el tigre rodaba los ojos, la tigresa siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con una cueva que tenía el olor del tigre en todos lados –"tal vez si me marco con su olor deje de ser tan arisco" –Sonrió ante su pensamiento y entro a la cueva, al llegar al final de la cueva donde se encontraba la casa del tigre lo primero que noto era al conejo envuelto entre las pieles durmiendo –"¡Y miren me encontré una botana!" –Una sonrisa felina apareció en sus labios –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . –El conejo empezó a abrir los ojos para notar la figura de un tigre – ¿Gakupo? –Murmuro pero al mirar bien no era él sus orejas se levantaron de golpe esquivando el ataque de la tigresa como podía –… que…. ¡¿Qué haces?! –Exclamo completamente asustado –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡¿Qué crees que hago?! Planeo mi desayuno y eres tú –Sonrió para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el conejo quien la esquivo no sin antes recibir un zarpazo en su brazo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡ah! –Exclamo aquello le ardía para observar como la tigresa se lamía sus garras –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-mh… sabes bien –Sonrió –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-"sabía que me quería comer pero jamás pensé que me compartiría" –Asustado intentaba salir de la cueva pero con la herida en su pata era difícil y con las nuevas que la tigresa dejaba al lanzar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra sobre él –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Jajá que divertido –Sonrió –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . ."no me queda más…seré comido… por esta tigresa….y yo que quería vivir un poco más" –Cerró los ojos resignado a su final no le quedaban más fuerza tenía diversos cortes donde brotaba la sangre ella había ganado –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿qué? ¿Te rindes? Y yo que quería jugar un poco más –levanto su zarpa y la mirada de los ojos azules del conejo era asustada cerro los ojos más fuerte esperando el corte que le daría fin a su vida, pero jamás llego – ¿Eh?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡En mi cueva! –Exclamo el tigre encolerizado tomándole la mano a la tigresa –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . .pues –murmuro la mirada salvaje del tigre la estaba asustado sus ojos ardían sobre su propia furia y usaba tal fuerza que le lastimaba la mano –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Pues? ¿Solo eso tienes para decir? –La tomo del brazo para aventarla fuerte contra la pared lastimándole unas cuantas costillas –Te dije largo de mis territorios ¡¿Y qué hiciste?! ¡Te metes a mi cueva e intentas comerte a mi conejo! ¡Eso si no te lo perdono! –De un solo zarpazo dejo una herida letal a la tigresa –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Espera! –Exclamo el conejo deteniendo el próximo ataque del tigre – ¡No la mates!br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡¿Ah?! –El tigre se detuvo a mirarlo – ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Casi te mata!br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pero no paso llegaste para mí ¿no? –El tigre aún seguía molesto –me entere que hay pocos de tu especie que los humanos lo han cazado hasta disminuirlos, sé que eso debería alegrar a los de mi especie pues no tenemos a quien nos tome de cena, pero tú no eres malo y supongo que otros tigres tampoco y no… quiero dejar que se extinga tu especie, ella puede style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Pero no serán mis hijos y no la quiero por mis territorios –Gruño molesto el conejo solo le tomo la mano sonriendo pero al verlo mal herido al tigre solo le provocaba lamerles las heridas –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-por favor –Comentó –Es por tu style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-…GRR bien –Contestó no podía resistirse a esos ojos – ¡Pero no te quiero ver por aquí! A esta te salvas por que Kaito tiene buen corazón pero la segunda que te encuentre no seré piadoso contigo –La tigresa solo se levantó aun temerosa – ¡Que no oíste! ¡Largo! –Y salió corriendo de allí aun herida – ¿estás bien?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-aún sigo vivo eso es bueno ¿no? –Sonrió para luego caer –mh…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Perdón debí llegar antes –Lo tomo entre sus brazos para posarlo en la cama de pieles y simplemente comenzó a lamer las heridas –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No me vayas a comer –Sonrió ligeramente sintiendo aquella lengua áspera y caliente pasar por su piel –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No tengo hambre –Contestó lamió cada una de las heridas para luego tomar un vendaje y vendarlas –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Gracias –el tigre solo miro hacia otro lado – ¿qué pasa?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No me gusto que ella te lastimara, yo te quiero cuidar –Respondió –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿por qué? –pregunto –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-porque eres lindo, tierno y adorable ¿por qué más? –El conejo solo se sonrojo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-mh… ya veo –Murmuro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿tienes hambre? –El conejo solo asintió para sonreír –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Sí, si tengo –contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Con el tiempo en el que el conejo sanaba más se iba dando dé cuenta de la actitud calmada y tranquila del tigre y más se iba encariñando con él, mientras que el tigre apreciaba la compañía del conejo tal vez mucho más de lo que el conejo style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿y te irás? –Pregunto observando que ya no tenía herida alguna –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . no lo sé –contestó – ¿quieres que me vaya?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No –Respondió –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Entonces me quedare –Sonrió haciendo sonreír al tigre de igual manera, ahora le asustaba menos cuando sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tal vez si te vayas y busques una madriguera apropiada –Comentó mientras se levantaba de las pieles para salir de la cueva el conejo curioso comenzó a seguirlo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿y por qué lo haría? –Contestó siguiéndolo, caminaba detrás del tigre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Porque tienes que formar tu propia familia –Respondió mientras se acercaba a un arroyo y observaba a una coneja de pelaje gris –posiblemente con ella –El conejo se quedó observando a la coneja, ambas miradas se encontraron –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No –Sonrió para abrazar al tigre –Yo quiero quedarme style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿qué? –Profirió aun anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, la coneja al ver al letal depredador se fue de allí –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Sí, quiero quedarme contigo, me gusta estar contigo ¿acaso eso es malo? –Pronunció sin dejar de sonreír –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No creo que no –Murmuro aun confundido –pero… ¿Por qué no estar con alguien de tu propia especie? ¿Acaso no te aburres de mí?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Pues no –Comentó –No me gusta tu dieta, pero bueno eso ya es parte de ti y no puedo sacártelo, pero me gusta estar contigo, me gusta dormir contigo, me gusta hablar contigo ¿eso es malo?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No, a mí también me gusta –Sonrió mientras el conejo observaba un brillo en esos ojos zafiro salvajes que tenía el tigre y sonrió más ampliamente –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Qué bueno –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Desde ese día el conejo salía sin ningún problema de la cueva siendo seguido por el tigre, en las tarde se la pasaban juntos debajo de un árbol de manzanas, el conejo sentado y el tigre acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas del conejo dejando que le style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-"Cuantos conejos pueden decir, que tienen un letal depredador y que lo acarician sin ningún temor a ser devorados" –Sonrió mirando la expresión tranquila del tigre –"aun si me comiera, sería feliz por que formaría parte de tan magnánimo ser"br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Habían pasado meses desde que ellos estaban juntos, para muchos era extraño que un tigre y un conejo estuviera juntos, por una sola razón el tigre podría comerse al conejo en cualquier momento, era una mañana fría en el bosque cuando el tigre escucho un gruñido proveniente del estómago del style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pensé que te habías alimentado bien –Pronuncio observando hacia el conejo –Traje mucha fruta y hierbas para que style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Lo sé –contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿entonces? –Pregunto caminando hacia donde estaba el conejo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Es que de hecho tengo ganas de comer zanahorias pero desde hace semanas que no encuentro –Sus orejas estaban agachadas –ah… style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-el tigre solo rodo los ojos por ello para levantarse –. . .que extrañ style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿mh? No es extraño soy un conejo es obvio que me gusten las zanahorias –Contestó –Y no puedo dejar de pensar en esas ricas zanahorias que me trajiste la última style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . –El tigre solo suspiro para salir de allí –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto observando la marcha del tigre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-A patrullar, sé que no me acompañaras son largos kilómetros –Respondió el conejo de solo pensar todo lo que tenía que caminar con el tigre se le agacharon las orejas y se envolvió en las mantas –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Te cuidado! –Exclamo para que se escuchara por toda la cueva y el tigre sonriera sabía que no lo iba a acompañar –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Con pasos rápido caminaba por los bosques patrullando sus territorios podía olerlo era el olor de otro tigre y este era macho, su pasos se hicieron más apresurados y al detectar al otro de un solo zarpazo que esquivo por medio centímetro hizo notar su atenció style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Ah! –Era un tigre joven el que estaba viendo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Fuera de mis territorios! –Exclamo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Yo. ..Solo estoy de paso –Contestó con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas aún era demasiado joven como para enfrentarse a un tigre más grande y más amenazante que él –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-no te quiero por mis tierras –Gruñó sin dejar de ver al contrario –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Me iré…me iré –Comenzó a retroceder lentamente para salir corriendo dándole la espalda, el tigre no dudo en perseguirlo aunque no de cerca esperando que saliera de lo que eran sus territorios hasta perderse lejos de su bosque, para notar que se había metido en los territorios de los humanos, no le importaba el otro tigre y por eso calló marchándose, hasta notar algo, en una de las haciendas de los humanos había las tan ansiadas zanahorias que quería su conejo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Miro hacia todos lados observando que no hubiera ningún humano cerca y comenzó a tomarlas, hasta escuchar unos ladridos que lo alertaron la voces de los humanos comenzaron a sonar y simplemente se marchó rápidamente de allí, aunque un disparo se ausculto para lastimarle el hombro, gruño por eso por rápidamente se marchó de allí.br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Gakupo regresaste –Profirió sonriendo el conejo para que el tigre dejara caer las zanahorias – ¿dónde conseguiste?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-por allí –Respondió sentándose entre las pieles – style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Gracias –Sonrió mientras el tigre intentaba limpiarse la herida que el conejo no noto –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /No le importo mucho la herida observando la gran sonrisa que tenía el conejo en su rostro, eso le alegraba más que nada, suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, una extraña estación de invierno ese año azoto los bosques, haciendo que varias de las presas del tigre migraran y eso hacía que tuviera que ir a cazar más style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Kaito yo ¿puedo comerte? –Le pregunto, las orejas del conejo se levantaron de golpe mirando los ojos salvajes del tigre –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿qué? –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Que si puedo comerte –Reitero, había un olor demasiado suculento que desprendía el conejo y lo estaba volviendo loco –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-. . . ¿q….quieres comerme? –Tartamudeo en las palabras del tigre no había ni titubeos de vacilaciones ni un despojo de broma –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-si –Instó caminando hacia el conejo quien se acorralo a si mismo contra un rincón de la cueva –Hueles demasiado style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Ah…ah –Cerró los ojos asustado su corazón latía agitado podía sentir el aire caliente de la respiración del tigre y su lengua pasando por su cuello –"no puede ser…realmente me va a comer" –Algunas lágrimas surcaron sus ojos –"pero si puedo ser parte de él… creo que no me importa" –Sonrió acariciando las mejillas del tigre –Si puedes comerme… pero por favor, no quiero que me duela mucho ¿sí? –Pidió –"después de todo…él ha pasado días sin comer luego de esta nevada tan repentina"br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Lo intentare –Contestó para quitarle la camisa al conejo dejándolo confundido, comenzó a lamer aquel suave pecho mientras un ligero ronroneo salía de su garganta complacido de probar aquella suave y delicada piel –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Ah! –Sintió los labios del tigre apresar sus pezones, morderlos y succionarlos – "pero… ¿qué?" ah…ah –Gimoteo sintiendo sus manos grandes pasar por su piel –"¿Por qué no solo me mata?"br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tu piel es muy suave Kaito –Comento lamiendo desde su pecho hasta el ombligo del conejo con una sonrisa en sus labios llego a la pelvis y dejo marcas allí para arrancarle la última prenda al conejo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡aahh… pero….ah….no! –Contestó sintiendo como el tigre levantaba sus piernas y lamía sus muslos internos, dejando ligeras mordidas – ¡Ah! –Aquellas atenciones lo estaba dejando entre confundido y excitado jamás se esperó tales caricias del tigre –… ¿no me vas a matar? –Pregunto –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿matarte? –Enarco una ceja observando al conejo, sus ojos azules mar se encontraba acuosos, sus mejillas sonrojada y en esa piel suave y esponjosa los chupones –No, solo voy a style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pero…para comerme tienes que matarme ¿no? O me arrancaras parte por parte, te dije que no quiero que me duela –Contestó aun nervioso –Como no has style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Kaito –El tigre soltó una sonora carcajada –No voy a matarte, tampoco hablo de comerte de esa manera, tus hormonas me tienen vuelto style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡ah! –Las mejillas del conejo se encendieron de un color bermellón –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Quiero hacerte mío, ¿me explico mejor? –Ronroneo cerca de los labios del conejo para besarlo saboreando el exquisito sabor de su boca –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Si –Contestó –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿me dejas? –Pregunto, las orejas del conejo estaban bajas estaba muy nervioso y solo asintió observando la gran sonrisa del tigre –Bien –Lamió los labios del conejo para bajar, con una sonrisa en sus labios acarició el miembro del conejo haciéndole soltar quejidos, lo tomo entre sus manos comenzando a subir y bajar auscultando todo los quejidos que salían de los labios del conejo –veamos a que sabes –profirió para lamerlo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡AH! –la espalda del conejo se arqueo aferrándose a los hombros del tigre, apretó los ojos aquello le era demasiado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente aunque afuera seguía nevando – ¡Ah! ¡Gakupo! –La lengua del tigre viajaba por toda su extensión, sus manos acariciaba sus tersas bolitas, y a veces podía sentir el colmillo del tigre en la punta de su miembro – ¡NNGGG! –Se mordió el labio intentado ya no soltar esos vergonzosos sonidos pero le era demasiado difícil –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿te gusta? –Pregunto observando la dulce expresión llena de placer que le daba el conejo y eso solo el hacía sonreír –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-s….si –Alcanzo a murmurar, para soltar otro sonoro quejido cuando el tigre devoraba su extensión completamente su cuerpo temblaba y solo se aferraba a las pieles de allí – ¡AAAAHHHHHH! –Exclamo para liberar la presión que había en su vientre –mh –Respiro con dificultad observando como el tigre tragaba un líquido blanco y luego sonreía lamiendo la comisura de sus labios –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Eres tan delicioso Kaito –Ronroneo para besarlo haciendo que el conejo probara su propio sabor, su cuerpo aun temblaba tras los espasmos de placer que sentía el tigre se alejó de sus labios para bajar nuevamente y probar una zona más oculta del conejo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡NNGG! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Exclamo sintiendo como la lengua del tigre entraba en su esfínter aquello se le hacía tan extraño y al mismo tiempo estaba nuevamente duro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Te preparo –Respondió para seguir con su trabajo, escuchando los distintos quejidos del conejo, al estar lo suficientemente ensalivado saco su lengua para sustituirla por dos de sus dedos haciendo que la espalda del conejo se arqueara –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-MMGGG….ah –Gimoteo le dolía no lo negaba cada vez que abría sus dedos en forma de tijeras le dolía más y más, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía placido, más cuando el tigre agarro su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo –Nngg…. Oh…mh… style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Tsk –Se quejo quería entrar su pene dolía no lo negaba llevo la mano del conejo hasta su miembro adolorido –tócalo –pidió el conejo trago saliva para asentir y con sus manos temblorosas comenzar a tocarlo –mh… ah –Aun le dolía y sabía que ese dolor solo podía se calmado por el cálido interior del conejito –perdona Kaito no puedo soportarlo más –Saco los dedos de su interior para insertar su miembro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Ah! –Se quejó por el dolor apretando fuerte los dientes, se aferró fuerte a las pieles mordiéndose el labio –"duele" –pensó observando la expresión del tigre, también le dolía, se detuvo un momento para acostumbrarlo aun sin haber entrado por completo –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Al observar al conejo un poco más relajado salió nuevamente para volver a entrar y repetir la acción constantemente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro el conejo se aferraba al cuello del tigre quien lamía sus lágrimas y besaba sus labios intentado distraerle del dolor que le estaba provocando, instintivamente el conejo comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole al tigre que continuara para moverse en su interior abriéndose paso por las entrañas calientes del style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡Ah! –más fuerte se aferraba a la espalda clavándole sus uñas y mordiendo su hombro mientras más y más lágrima corrían por sus ojos –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Mh –Se mordió el labio no quería moverse fuerte dentro del interior del pobre conejito que se encontraba sufriendo pero su interior era tan cálido, su instinto solo le dictaba ir más rápido y más fuere –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-El conejo observo la expresión del tigre y aun con dolor solo le beso –Muévete más –pidió con un ligero gimoteo era obvio su dolor ¿aun así quería que fuera más dentro de él? –por favor… má style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Te lastimare más de lo que ahora te lastimo –Respondió besando su mano y sus labios –no quiero causarte dañ style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Mh, está bien no importa si me partes en dos, pude ser uno con tan magnifico ejemplar de tigre ¿cuántos conejos pueden decir eso? –Sonrió sonrojado para que el tigre le mirara sorprendido dejo otro beso en sus labios y comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido –AAYYY –Se quejó para morderse el labio –No….no te detengas por favor…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pero…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-por favor –pidió con esos ojos mares ahogados en lágrimas le suplicaba para que simplemente continuara con su labor enredo su cola en el miembro del conejo comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo – ¡NG! –Se aferraba fuerte al tigre cuyos movimientos comenzaron a ser dolorosamente placenteros en su interior – ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mmmhh… aaggbr style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /Arqueo su espalda sintiendo aquel placer, halo uno de los mechones del tigre para besarlo ahogando los gemidos en aquel beso, el tigre abrió más sus piernas incrementando la velocidad de sus estocadas el conejo apenas sentía que el suficiente aire llegaba a sus style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-AAHH…. Mmmhh –Se mordía el labio intentado soportar todo el placer que se le era entregado –ahí…. Más –Arqueo su espalda disfrutando de aquel placer que le hacía ver manchas blancas –mh…. Ah….ah….nngg… ¡Ah!br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-GRRR….Gr –Gruñía mientras embestía al conejo sin clemencia alguna dejando marcas en la blanca nuca de él quien se retorcía abajo por él placer –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¡AAHH! –Se aferró más fuerte a la espalda del tigre sintiendo como se venía por segunda vez ese día –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-GRRRR –un profundo gorjeo salió de sus labios sintiendo como el esfínter del conejo se aferraba fuerte a su miembro dio unas cuantas estocadas más hasta correrse dentro del otro, ambos estaban quietos esperando que los espasmos cesaran – ah –Cayó a un lado del conejo quien estaba mirando hacia la pared – ¿estás bien?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-mh… si… solo que nunca había experimentado algo como eso –Susurro –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿y te gusto? –el conejo se sonrojo para esconder su cara en el pecho del tigre y asentir muy ligeramente –Que bien pensé que no te iba a gustar –Río de manera nerviosa –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-pienso que…todo lo que tú haces Gakupo lo haces bien –le sonrió haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara levemente – ¿te sonrojaste?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-No –Desvió la mirada intentado ocultar el ligero sonrojo que había obtenido sus mejillas mientras el conejo reía –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Eres muy lindo Gakupo –Beso los labios del tigre quien lo tomo por sorpresa un beso suave y tierno como su ahora compañero lo era –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Sonrió observando al conejo y acariciando su mejilla – Kaito ¿quieres ser mi compañero y la madre de mis cachorros?br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿eh? pero soy macho no puedo darte cachorros…estoy más que seguro que un macho no da cachorros…creo –Susurro lo último para que el tigre riera –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿qué importa? Podemos intentarlo –Ronroneo abrazando al conejo –Todas las veces que queramos…br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-¿Ah? –El sonrojo del conejo le llegaba hasta las orejas observando la sonrisa del tigre que lo volvió a besar –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Te amo –Murmuro ronroneando para que el conejo sonriera –br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /-Yo también –Respondió acomodándose en el pecho del tigre –Yo también te style="word-wrap: break-word;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;" /span/span  
p style="word-wrap: break-word;" align="center"em style="word-wrap: break-word;"strong style="word-wrap: break-word;"Fin.../strong/em/p  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
